


A Storm at Sea

by LadyOfDragonstone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Intimacy, Kissing, Snuggling, a bit of angst, mentioned smut, pure unfiltered love, they admire the other so much it hurts, they bring each other up, they talk about the future, this is my OTP have some respect ma'am, with feelings :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:54:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfDragonstone/pseuds/LadyOfDragonstone
Summary: Jonerys One Shot.After being woken up by thunder, Jon and Dany comfort each other in the dark of the ship’s cabin.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -"I’ve never met a man with such little regard for his worth.”Jon let out a dry laugh, “I do what I must.”She sighed, exasperated, “Must I spend the rest of my life keeping you safe from your own bravery?”





	A Storm at Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr as @Violet-eyes-silver-hair.
> 
> I've made smut fics before, but this is not it. I'm a slut for fluff and intimacy, if its smut what you want, go to my profile. 
> 
> ENJOY!

The crack of thunder was enough to wake Dany from her nightmare. She drew in a sharp breath and sat up on her elbows, covered in cold sweat. Gooseflesh prickled all over her arms as a flash of lightning lit up the ship’s cabin. After a some seconds of darkness, thunder boomed, and her heart beat furiously against her chest. Rain was falling all around them, she knew, and she could hear sailors and their footsteps above on deck as they tried to keep the ship’s course. 

Daenerys was dizzy and frightened by her nightmare, shaking all over and trying to make sense of what had been a dream and what had been happening. She struggled to catch her breath when a warm hand slid up her arm in the dark. Dany nearly jumped out of her skin at the contact. 

“It’s alright,” crooned a low voice.

The lighting flashed again, lighting up Jon’s concerned face at her side. Thunder struck in the distance, as her eyes made out his shape sitting up against the headboard. She sighed in relief, clutching at her chest, closed her eyes, then took a deep breath to calm her nerves. After her heart slowed, she sat up and wrapped her arms around his torso, grateful for his warmth. He shivered, and Dany realized just how cold she must have gotten through the night. But with his arms around her, the rain seemed to sound more peaceful somehow. 

“It’s only the storm,” he said, bringing up the furs up to her chin and tucking her against him. 

Her consciousness came back fully, as she finally felt awake. She chuckled, marveling at his gentle sweetness that he reserved only for her. 

“I am the Stormborn, remember? Lightning does not frighten me,” she said, groping in the dark for his hand, and holding it close to her heart once she found it.

She could see the outline of his frown, “You were muttering in your sleep.”

Remembering the nightmare made her sad. “I was dreaming. My dreams aren’t always happy. I’m sorry if I woke you.”

“The storm woke me,” he corrected, “Can’t say I’m very frightened, but I couldn’t go back to sleep.”

“You could’ve awoken me,” she suggested, brushing her thumbs over his hand.

Jon shook his head, “No point in it. A queen needs her sleep. Do you wish to tell me what you were dreaming about?”

She frowned. Ser Barristan has been there, along with Ser Willem Darry, the knight of her youth. They had guarded her side as she ran along a meadow, but she had been younger in her dream, and smaller. Viserys had been there as well, pushing her down onto the meadow. Only the ground had turned to ice, crackling as she fell, plunging her deep into a frozen lake. She saw Jon’s unmoving body at the bottom of the lake, but when she tried to reach him, his eyes opened with a piercing blue. Dany did not want to worry him. 

“I dreamt about us. Beyond the wall,” it was only half a lie, “The frozen lake.” 

He had been silent long enough for her to wonder if he had fallen asleep, but brought up a hand to her head and cradled her under his chin, threading his fingers through the hair. Her throat had gone dry, and her eyes began to sting in the dark.

“I should’ve never asked it of you to go there.” Dany was alarmed by the self-loathing in his voice, “I just thought, if there was anyone invincible who could have helped, it would have been you. I wouldn’t blamed you if you hated me after that.”

“Hate you?” she whimpered, “I failed you. I left you to die-” 

“No,” his voice was kind, but firm, “You flew there to save us. You risked your life and your dragons for us. I should have kept you well away from them in the first place. I’m glad you saved yourself. Without you, this country has no hope of surviving. You and your dragons, not me.” 

Dany slid her palm up from his chest to cup his cheek in the dark. Rocking of the ship had become steadier around them. She let out a shuddering breath, willing herself to be brave enough to be intimate with this man, far beyond sharing her body. 

“Perhaps my dragons will bring the victory,” she agreed, “But I’m not the only one who united the realm,” he tried to interrupt, but she cut him off sternly, “Without you, I’d still be marching south to the Red Keep. You were right, my dragons were meant for more than melting castles and burnining cities. I don’t know if I believe in any Gods, but I know everything that’s happened has happened so that you and I could find each other. And when dead men started walking, dragons would fly the skies again. 

“It was you that brought three kingdoms and wildlings together to fight the dead, and you who brought me to your side. Without you, we would’ve been too late. If they had marched South, not even my dragons could stop them.”

She brushed her thumb over Jon’s lower lip as he spoke. “You lost a dragon. Because of me, we could now lose-”

“We won’t” she urged, trying to keep her voice even, “I have you now. And I’m terribly afraid to lose you again.” 

Jon took the hand that was tracing his lips and kissed it, “You’ve never lost me.” 

“I hope not. I’ve never met a man with such little regard for his worth.”

He let out a dry laugh, “I do what I must.”

She sighed, exasperated. “Must I spend the rest of my life keeping you safe from your own bravery?” 

Jon tensed underneath her touch, and she realized the implications of her words. She had not meant to suggest they would be spending the rest of their lives together, but the words had slipped out on their own. However, Daenerys did not expect the response he gave her.

“You might grow bored of me by then,” he said, incredilously.

“Nonsense,” she quipped, “It’ll be you that wants to leave my side for some more thrilling danger.”

She could feel his smile underneath her fingers, “A day with you is more thrilling than a lifetime of danger.” 

Her heart fluttered. Daenerys wanted to believe him, and she knew he spoke truly. Jon Snow did not lie, yet he could not know the truths of himself decades from now. If the time came when he wanted to leave her side, she would not force him to stay.

“I’ll grow old,” she blurted out, suddenly, “You won’t want me.” 

“What, am I to stay young forever? I was hoping to watch my hair grow the same color as yours one day.”

She gave a weak laugh, "I’d like to see that too. But all my hair might fall out. What will happen then?” 

Jon held on to her hips and rolled her under him, carefully enough as to not crush her with his own body. He leaned down and pressed feather light kisses on her collarbone and up her neck.

“I might be blind and toothless,” he said inbetween kisses, “With a big belly and a white beard long enough for you to braid.” 

That made her let out a proper giggle, “I’ll have wrinkles and spots. ‘The dragon crone’, they’ll call me.”

Jon sucked over the pulse of her neck, then nibbled. She bit back a moan as he pulled back to look under the dim light. He brushed his thumb over the edge of her eye. 

“Good. Let them sneer. Its my selfish wish that grow truly hideous some day, so I don’t have to share you with any other men.”

She hummed, bringing him close enough to finally kiss him on the lips, his raven ringlets tickling her face. Dany brushed them aside and sighed, enjoying the feel of his hair in her hands. Being able to touch him every day was a luxury she was not fond of parting with. 

“One thing, Jon Snow,” she cautioned, as she massaged her fingers on his scalp, “You’re not allowed to lose your pretty hair.” 

Dany felt him tense before shaking around her with a booming laugh which started her and elated her in equal parts. He rolled onto his side, an arm draped over her middle, and kissed her temple. 

“I swear it, my Queen,” he muttered in her ear, “The storm has passed now. Let us go back to sleep.” 

He nuzzled into her hair and kissed her temple, holding her snug against him. If it had been any other man, Dany might have climbed onto his lap and ridden him until dawn. But his words rang true, and she knew there would be other nights for that. She hummed in agreement, and let sleep take her once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you want.  
> Since my last fan art was Dany&Sansa, expect Arya + Ghost + Dany bonding fic soon :)


End file.
